


I still have steps to you

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, Drabble, F/F, Soulmate AU, mailwoman clarke, pre clexa, twist on soul mate, wheel chair bound lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw a cool take on soulmate aus :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the fan fiction i posted last night, i did not mean to offened
> 
> though i hope you enjoy this one more :D
> 
> warning: i am not disabled so i apologise if i am trivializing the experiences of being disabled

It was a hopeless dream.

Looking down to the ticking down clock on her wrist she frowned for seemingly the endless time.

“Hey Lex if you could pass me the cereal that would be great thanks” a softly smooth voice said over Lexa’s worry.

Looking over the table the brunette could not be any more grateful for Anya as she was now, though circumstances have changed her older sister had not treated her like glass. Pushing the container of cereal over to the awaiting female it was almost instantly grabbed up.

“I am going to get the mail” Lexa said lazily.

Thankfully she did not protest instead asking her to pick up her mail as well seeing as they lived next door to each other.

Rolling her chair out of the counter she made her way to the door. The ramp that had been built for her mocking as she rolled down. Though she did not get to see this for long as her attention was put into the mail woman who she had never seen before.

/She only had one step to go, this other possibly straight or taken female was very likely to have already gotten her soulmate/

As If magic the other started turning and unfortunately the control of the chair with it. Almost sliding out she used her remaining upper body strength to keep her up right legs lazily touching the ground.

/steps done/

The blonde had her eyes opened grinning.

“Is it really you” by some chance the blonde did not stare at her chair even as she slid back in to it.

“My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin” it would seem her mail was to be left hanging on her shoulder doing nothing.

“I’m Lexa Woods, I am so happy to meet you”.


End file.
